


No time to stop

by whiteocean



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteocean/pseuds/whiteocean
Summary: “We need to hurry.”





	No time to stop

 

 “We need to hurry,” Hyunjin says, and Seungmin’s breath catches in his throat as Hyunjin kicks his pants off and props himself up on the sink counter, spreading his legs for him and tugging on his belt to make him come between them. He wraps his legs around Seungmin’s waist and grabs him by the collar to pull him down for a rough kiss, and he sucks on his tongue with so much enthusiasm that Seungmin gets dizzy. He lets out a small moan into Hyunjin’s mouth, placing his hands on his waist, pressing their bodies closer together. Hyunjin’s hands slide up his arms and he grabs fistfuls of his shirt, impatient.

 

“We need to- “ Seungmin starts, breaking the kiss, but Hyunjin shushes him and takes his hand, guiding it between his legs, and Seungmin’s eyes widen as he traces his opening with his fingers and finds it already slick.

 

“You’re already- but when- “

 

“Before the interview,” Hyunjin whispers shakily, face flushed with both arousal and embarrassment. “There wasn’t enough time to fuck but I, I really wanted to, later- ah-“ a strangled gasp escapes his throat as Seungmin pushes one finger into him, then another, spreading them; it feels so good, being stretched like this, and it’s been so long he feels like crying. “Just… hurry.”

 

“You’ve been like this all this time?” Seungmin breathes, recalling how Hyunjin acted during the interview, flustered and distracted, probably already thinking about getting fucked like this. Thankfully it was a short interview, with basic questions they have been asked many times before.  He leans over Hyunjin and places kisses down his neck while fucking him with his fingers, making him tremble against him, his hands trembling as he clutches onto Seungmin’s shirt.

 

“Ah,” he whimpers, raising his hips in an attempt to get the fingers deeper inside. “Need you now… please.”

 

Seungmin removes his fingers and spits on his hand, slicking himself up as much as he can, his movements shaky, the arousal hitting him too hard, too sudden. Once he’s ready, he pushes Hyunjin further onto the sink counter, and Hyunjin hisses as the tap digs into his arm, his back uncomfortably pushed against the cold wall, but then Seungmin is spreading him further, hooking his arms behind his knees, and he feels a hard cock pressing against his opening and- oh.

 

He bites down a moan as Seungmin slides into him, the sound turning into a pathetic whine, his fingers helplessly curling against the smooth surface of the counter. It feels amazing to be filled like this, Seungmin’s cock hot and pulsing inside of him, stretching him, and fuck, it’s been only two weeks but he’s missed the feeling so much; it’s so good, even if it hurts a bit. Seungmin leans over him fully, lips brushing his neck and ear, and Hyunjin arches up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Seungmin is careful, mindful of the small amount of lubrication, pushing slowly until he’s all the way in, and he’s panting into Hyunjin’s neck, hands gripping hard at his thighs, as Hyunjin’s body clenches around him, impossibly tight. They stay like this for a little while, Hyunjin adjusting to the painful stretch before he feels ready, and he bucks his hips slightly, making Seungmin slide a bit deeper, a small sound escaping his mouth at the feeling.

 

“Move, please," he says, voice shaky, and Seungmin does, slowly pulling out before sinking back in, breathing a soft moan into Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin clings onto him tighter as Seungmin starts to thrust in and out of him. He feels so filthy, spread out and bent in half like this, in a public toiled, fucked against a sink, the noise of slapping skin and their gasps filling the room—he loves it. Seungmin’s cock is so good inside him, pounding into him repeatedly, the thrusts soon turning fast and rough as Seungmin loses himself in the feeling. It’s clear that it’s been too long for him, as well.

 

Then Seungmin angles his hips just so, and Hyunjin feels a jolt of pleasure run through his whole body and he moans high and desperate, the feeling so intense it leaves him shaking. Seungmin pushes Hyunjin's legs a bit further up, the burn in his muscles making his whole body tingle, and he can't stop moaning, the sounds escaping him with no control, tears filling his vision with each brush of Seungmin’s cock against his prostate.

 

Seungmin groans as Hyunjin clenches around him repeatedly, the sensation driving him close to the edge far too quickly as he pounds into his open, willing body. He’s about to tell Hyunjin to touch himself, but it proves to be unnecessary, because with one more push of Seungmin’s hips, Hyunjin suddenly tenses under him, fingers digging painfully into his arms, and he comes with soft, gasping pants. Seungmin inhales a sharp breath at the feeling of Hyunjin shaking and tightening around him, and he buries his face in Hyunjin’s neck, fucking him through the orgasm, turning him into a whimpering mess under him. It doesn’t take long for him to follow, the intense pleasure is just too much; he comes hard, filling Hyunjin up, and the orgasm is sheer bliss.

 

They stay still for a while, panting against each other, and Hyunjin buries his face in Seungmin’s neck, closing his eyes as he inhales the familiar scent of his cologne. He doesn’t want to move just yet; he wishes they could be alone a little longer, but the schedule is unforgiving.

 

 “That was…” Seungmin breathes, and Hyunjin’s mood immediately picks up at the amazed tone in his voice. He giggles happily.

 

“A good idea?”

 

“Let’s not do this again,” Seungmin replies, shaking his head.

 

“I thought you liked it,” Hyunjin pouts, letting disappointment slip into his voice, because fuck, he definitely wants to do it again. Seungmin is just too cautious sometimes. “Even if it’s in a public place, we’ve locked the door so we’re relatively safe.”

 

“Not the sex in public thing.” Seungmin says, pressing a reassuring kiss to Hyunjin’s temple. “The not having sex for two weeks thing.”

 

Hyunjin laughs out loud at that, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair affectionately.

 

“You’re right. Let’s not do it again.”


End file.
